Awakened
by Whitlocklover32
Summary: Given to me as a challenge by Bella MacLeod. Cauis is bored with the humdrum every day nonsense of his life. Bella goes to Volterra Italy to save Edward only to meet him. Slightly OOC, AU, Non-Canon Couples Rated M for Language, and sexual content later in the story Just in case .
1. Chapter 1 Bring Me To Life

AN: I am sorry it has been so long since I posted anything. I have had a lot going on in my life but the biggest thing that kept me from posting was just writers block and outright not wanting to write. For those that didnt know I was pregnant in May and June, I had a miscarriage July 2nd. I really did not feel up to doing much of anything. Now for the disclaimer, the characters don't belong to me they belong to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I wish I was as capable as her I am not. The plot on the other hand is an idea of mine after I was issued a challenge by a fellow reader/writer (you know who you are). Thank you for thinking of me when you issued the challenge, it was an honor to write this. Thanks also go out to my beta, Karebear you know I cannot do this without you hun.

Katie 3

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring Me To Life- Evanescence

CPOV (Caius)

My life has become a bore; I have been alive for over two thousand years and when you have been alive that long things become so mundane. Most of the vampires alive would think me cold, unfeeling, and downright vicious. Truth is I could care less about the day to day bullshit we put up with. I could care less about the mundane matters that I have to deal with due to the fact I am a king. I am uncaring in only the fact I don't care about anything. I am exactly what they say, I am vicious I am unfeeling; I am evil; it really just depends upon your perspective of evil though.

Today started out as any other day, a boring humdrum normal day. That is until the doors opened on the boy who wanted death because his "mate" had already passed. One would have never thought that things would have gotten interesting to me. As I said I usually don't care about anything, but something, about this situation stunk, I mean what vampire in their right mind would leave their mate instead of changing them. I looked at Marcus; he shook his head slightly. Just as I thought, she wasn't his mate. No matter, Aro will deny his request, and we will go on with the rest of our day.

Aro walks forward and touches the boy's hand, Aro's excitement showing through a lot as the images play through the boy's thoughts of the girl. Aro turns and walks back to us his hand reaching out towards Marcus to get information regarding the bonds between them.

"I can find no reason to grant you death Edward. No wrong has been done. Not now that she is dead, unfortunate yes, but she wasn't your mate. If you wish to join the guard you may but at this present time I have to deny your request for death," Aro says. He walks back over to Edward, touching his hand. "I see well then you may go."

The boy left the room quickly, his face showing determination.

"Aro, you know he will do something to force our hands," I say.

"Unfortunately you are correct; his plans include walking into the sunlight and exposing us." He says.

"Then why did you let him walk out of this room brother," I ask.

"Because without a wrong being done by him, we cannot really do anything without looking bad," He says.

"Who cares if we look bad, we have one rule and one rule only." I say heatedly.

"Yes, and we will stop him right before he does it Caius," He says.

"We better Aro, the humans would panic. It wouldn't be good for our food to panic, especially in this day and age where they could almost retaliate." I say.

"Hush now brother. Jane, Felix, and Demetri keep an eye on him and stop him before he does anything stupid. When he makes a move to walk into the sunlight bring him to us here."

"Yes Master," three voices chorus.

They leave the room; my eyes land on my brother. My aggravation getting the better of me a growl slips from my throat.

"Why did you just let that boy go Aro, you know damn well he is going to try and expose us for what we are." Impatience lines my voice as I continue speaking, "He has no respect for anything, especially if he could tell a human that is not his mate of our existence."

"Now Caius, you know we couldn't kill him without probable cause. It would make us no better than animals, besides, we don't know for absolute sure that he would do anything, and if he does well that's what Jane, Felix, and Demetri are therefore, to stop exposure of our kind from happening."

"But Aro, exposure had already happened. Yes, the girl is dead, but he still exposed vampires to her then he left her with no regard for our laws. He left her alive with knowledge of our kind. What if she had told someone, wouldn't we, then have one hell of a mess on our hands? Wouldn't we have to kill more humans, not that I mind that but there are only so many ways to make things look like an accident before the humans start to question all the deaths."

"We will just have to see Caius, now, please settle down," He says with a small growl.

"Fine, but mark my words, he will cause trouble, I just know it." I say with a huff turning and slamming my way out of the throne room. I head towards my wing of the castle, my annoyance getting the better of me as I slam each and every door on the way through. Rage pours through me at the thought of the boy being allowed to go free and then the thought occurs to me. Why do I even care? What is it about this boy that has set me completely at edge? I am usually aloof and uncaring, why did this bother me so much. I start pacing my room examining my thoughts and actions regarding that boy stumped. A knock at my door and a short time later I was back in the throne room, no thought in my head as I disinterestedly helped sentence a couple who disgustingly created an immortal child.

Now I can't say that we are not cruel, but even we wouldn't suffer a child to this kind of life. They have no control and always have to be put down as they will expose us. My thoughts get away from myself as a smile falls to Aro's face. He always did enjoy death and mayhem just a little too much, me, I couldn't understand how he could always be so cheerful every time we had to end someone. Alec makes his presence known with a message that they found Edward getting ready to head out into the sun from under the clock tower.

"I told you that little boy would try to do something to expose us, but you just had to let him go. You wouldn't believe me when I told you he would expose us; you thought to give him a chance. You forget yourself brother; we are Volturi, we don't give second chances."

"Remember your place brother," he says with a hiss.

The doors open and five vampires instead of four walk through the doors along with one human. My eyes are drawn to her. She is a quiet thing with long brown hair and expressive eyes, eyes that are full of fear. She should fear; we are the stuff made of nightmares and for the first time in existence, I can feel myself starting to care about something other than myself.


	2. Chapter 2-Without You

_An: I would like to thank Bella MacLeod for taking the time to Beta this chapter. I know it is short and I do apologize for this. Thank you all for the lovely things you have been saying about this story. I really do appreciate my readers without you guys there would be no story.  
_

_Hugs,  
_

_Katie  
_

_[Chorus]_  
'Cause without you I'm a disaster  
(the moment you go)  
And you're my ever after  
(Just thought you should know)  
'Cause I need to know your answer  
(Just say you'll stay with me)  
I want you to say you're gonna stay with me  
(Just say you'll stay with me)  
I die every day that you're away from me

**"Without You"- My Darkest Days**

CPOV

My eyes met the girls, Isabella and for the first time in two thousand years felt a thump in my chest. My dead heart felt as if it were beating yet again and over a mere slip of a girl. I couldn't help it, she was beautiful. Her long brown hair with just the hint of red and her oh so expressive soul filled brown eyes made my nonexistent heart beat again. What was it about her that actually made me care? Me the person who could care less about anything was finally caring about something and what was it, a slip of a girl. I was in awe, what was she to me; why would I care? A growl sounded from the boy, his eyes piercing me. If looks could kill I would be dead, why is he looking at me like that? Oh yeah, he can read minds without touching someone.

"You know the law claims her Aro," I interject. My thoughts going to how to keep her here; another growl comes from the boy. He pulls her even closer to his body, his grip tightening down on her to the point I can see pain reflected in her eyes. My body tenses in response preparing to leap at him of its own violation.

"True the law does claim her, unless…" he says trailing off. A weird smirk coming to his face, he turns towards them.

"Wait! She will be changed I have seen it," the pixie girl said. Aro walks forward and takes her hand a big grin breaking out across his face as the scenes play through her thoughts.

"Well, I guess you can go." He says with a smirk. A growl built up in my chest over the thought of her leaving. My heart started hurting with every thought.

"But wait, you might want to let her true mate have a say in whether she stays or goes," He says smiling hugely. True mate, who's the girls mate? He turns to look at me, what why is he looking at me like that.

"What I thought Edward was my true mate," she asks softly. Her tear filled eyes tugging at my heart.

"No Isabella, he is not your mate. All you are to him is his singer. If you were to stay with him it would only bring your inevitable end." Aro says to her gently. "Your true mate is one within these walls."

"No!" Edward growls out. "She's mine!" A roar fills the air as my anger overcomes me, my eyes seeing only red. How dare he claim my mate? Mine! My mate! A terrible roar rose from me, shaking the walls of the throne room. His hands tightened on her, a cry of pain coming from my beautiful mate. Her pain filled face looking up at him, she tries to tug herself out of his grasp.

Suddenly I am moving faster than I have ever moved in my entire life and within a half a second I am in front of him. Gently I remove her from his arms and put her behind me, blocking him from doing further damage to her. He reaches for her again, causing me to growl yet again.

"Don't touch her; you need to learn your place." I say harshly. "She is my mate and I will take care of her from here on out, leave her alone or you will pay for your decision with loss of limb or life."

He snaps his hand back, his sister grabbing a hold of him and tugging him away from us.

"Stop Edward, what they are saying is true. She is Caius' mate, she was never yours. You can't leave your mate no matter what, you were told that many times and yet you left her alone. Do not try to break them apart you will fail and you will die." The little pixie vampire said.

He pulls from her grasp; his angry words ringing throughout the hall, "No Alice, she is mine and always will be. You traitor, mark my words, you will all pay for keeping me from my mate." With that he left as quickly as he could.

"So what do you say my darling would you like to stay with me?" I ask as quietly as I can and her being able to hear it.


	3. AN

I need some help coming up with some ideas for some of my stories; either post a review with the idea or PM me the idea. If I use your idea you will get credit in the chapter it is used in. This hopefully will help me get over my writers block that I have been suffering for 2 years on these stories. Thanks and hope to hear some really good ideas.

Katie


End file.
